Sincerely,
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: A series of letter are written when Hermione Jane Granger dies. What does Harry James Potter, Ron Billius Weasley, and Draco Lucius Malfoy have to say? What are their reactions? Read and Review!X Ginny's Letter is now up! X
1. Sincerely, Hermione Jane Granger

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot!

Chapter 1: Don't call me when you're broken; for I am already broken

My name is Hermione Granger and I gave a man My love, My soul, and My all. What I got in return was a broken heart nothing less nor more. After this experience, I don't think I can love anymore. I don't think I can even trust again. But I will try just for the sake of showing him that I don't need him to hold me up... But I do... I need his arm around my waist so I can feel safe and his warm breath when he comforts me because without him I am broken inside and out. Before he left I never really told him that I loved him….

_**Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me**_

_**I used to stand so tall; I used to be so strong**_

_**Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right**_

_**Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong**_

_**Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hanging on**_

As I passed by him every day I wonder why he broke it off. Didn't he love me? Didn't he know every time he nears me he makes me feel loved and special? Doesn't he know without him I'm just this confused muggle born that can't find her way? I guess I need you baby. I guess I want you…

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

_**I told you everything, opened up and let you in**_

_**You made me feel alright, for once in my life**_

_**Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be**_

_**So together, yet so broken up inside**_

_**Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hanging on**_

As I stand on the edge of the astronomy tower, half of me want you to come and hold me tight and say everything going to be alright and wipe my tears away but the other half telling me he'll never come back. I hope the ladder is right because I don't want to die I just want you and only you….

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

_**Swallow me, then spit me out**_

_**For hating you, I blame myself**_

_**Seeing you, it kills me now**_

_**No, I don't cry on the outside anymore**_

_**Anymore**_

Are you Happy now you've torn me to pieces you've played with my heart then you've fucked it up and then you had the gall to give it back to me. I don't blame you. I wouldn't want me neither. I love you baby and I never wanted to leave but you've pushed me away…so far…that now I'm on the edge and one more push and I fall.

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

I looked back one more hoping you would come but, no, you won't but I won't cry you've already dried up all my tears. Behind these brown eyes you'll only see pain and you've cause it all. I'll do anything to make it up to it…I'll do anything to make you happy…and if that means letting you go…then so be it. I gave My love, My soul, My all….

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend**_

I fell for you and I'd hope you would have caught me when I reached the end…guess I was wrong. Now you've finally pushed me to hard and now I fall….

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

I fall for you and only you and I want you to know that I love you

Sincerely,

_Hermione Jane Granger_

After she read it over, she nodded in satisfaction before she closed the envelope. She hands it to her owl and whisper, "Now I fall"

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

Many years later, the same man, who broke her heart, finally opened the letter an owl had brought him all those years ago and the first thing he saw on the letter was 'Dear Draco…'

A/n: Well what you think? Review please this is my second Hermione and Draco story so I want feedback! Read and Review and I'll love you forever! Sorry it's so short!

thelilyandherstag


	2. Sincerely, Draco Lucius Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Draco

My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy and I was in love with a Muggleborn. I loved her because she accepted me for whom I am she didn't try to change me though sometimes I wish she did try but I had to let her go. If I didn't my father would have killed her and I didn't know what I would do without her…. But I'm no better than him…I know you're torn, that you miss me, I miss you too, baby. I hope I'm not too late. I hope that you get this letter before it's too late...

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh, ooh**_

If I knew that you would hurt like you do now. I wouldn't have let you go I would have stood up to my father and I would have never suspected of cheating, I would have never reacted like I did when you told me you were pregnant…

_**I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you  
But I know you won't be there**_

I miss you…I miss you so much. If I knew that you would have died like you did. I would never pushed you away and I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I wish everytime I come home I would see you their smiling at me holding onto me like my life depened on it. I wouldn't have neglected my baby that wasn't even born before it too died along with you and I think you took a piece of my heart along with you…

_**Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you**_

I remembered that day…so many years ago. When your owl came with a letter but before I could even open it, Weasley burst through the door crying telling me you were dead. My blood froze, My heart stopped and shattered in that moment and after that day I left the letter untouched because it still had your smell… but yesterday I finally had the courage to open it and I cried….

_**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to this, oooh **_

Would you tell me I was wrong?

I cried because I lost you, I cried because I left you, but especially I cried because I missed you…

_**Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am? **_

There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back

And now as I write this letter to you knowing that your dead and long gone…I wish you can answer my question: Why did you leave me? Why did I leave you? Are you still mad at me? Don't you know whenever we used to be near each other I felt like I was flying without wings….didn't you know that I loved you too…guess it's too late to say that now…

_**Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, ohh **_

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away

I still remember when I went to your funeral that was the first time I cried and you wasn't there to comfort me….and now as I cry writing this letter you not here either…I need you…I want you…I love you…I guess I need you baby…

_**Ooh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time**_

If I ever had the chance I would have said sorry a million times just to feel you in my arms again I would do anything. I'm sorry that I hurt you…

_**I'm sorry for blaming you**_

Even as I write this letter I know that'll you'll never received it but its give me great comfort that I responded to your message…That I showed you that I cared…

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

I'm on the edge of insanity without you and I don't think I can go on but I will try to…I grieved to much for you and I know that you would have made me move on honoring your life and who you were but still I can never forget when I found you under the astrnomy tower and I can never forget those beautiful eyes that once shinied with love and life shoned with death…self-hatred…and nothing.

_**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**_

I love you and I will never forget you my love.

Sincerely,

Draco Lucius Malfoy

He signed it then put it in an evelope that night and went to the graveyard where he layed the letter on top of a grave. Then, he layed beside the grave swaying with the wind and when someone finally found him he was almost frozen to death but he lived. Before they took him away he looked at the tombstone and whipered, "Hermione Jane Granger…."

A/n: And that's the second installment there will be two more! Which will be Harry's and Ron's letter to hermione! Read and review!

Thelilyandherstag


	3. Sincerely, Harry James Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry!

My name is Harry James Potter and one of my best friends died. She was the best. She always was there for anyone. We lost her to a guy. I was the first to know she was pregnant and I was the first to know that she loved the guy. I just wished I could have stopped her from killing herself, because she didn't help anyone, we all lost a part of us when she died and had I known how to save a life I would have saved hers...

_**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came**_

Sometimes, I wanted to kill the guy who hurt you. I wish that I could have saved you just like I saved all those other people during the course of my life… I wished I was there in your time of need like you were when I needed someone's comfort… I wished that you didn't leave us here… I just wished it wasn't you in that coffin….

**_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_**

In some sort of way your death affected everyone…Ron can't even look at a book without it reminding him of how much you loved books…Draco, it's torture for him, he have to go every day with knowing that he was the cause of your death…Me…I can't sleep at night because every time I close my eyes I see me holding your broken lifeless body in my arms…that…that image will always be imprinted in my mind for the rest of my days….it's like when you died…it felt like, in some sort of way, we died along with you…

_**Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you**_

The funeral was over about a hour ago and everyone left, except me, I sit right next to the grave writing this letter wondering….wondering when I will ever see you again…maybe never….I thought as I whisper words of comfort to you since I never did when you were alive….I miss you…. you were always there when I needed a friend … I just wished that I could have returned the favor…

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

I'm still sitting when it started to rain but I won't move…I'm still wondering why? Why did you die? I know the answer because of Draco but why didn't you come to us? We would have comforted you…Did you not trust us….Of course you did….because you told me you were pregnant….you could have, at least, lived for the baby…I'm sorry I'm mad at you…I'm just sorry… I'm…just…s-sorry…

_**As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came**_

Don't you get it? You are loved…. I love you as a brother would have loved a sister…Draco loves you but doesn't as how it….Ron….you broke his heart…but he still loved you even after and I think he still does love you… Guess you're a kind of person who needs to hear it to believe it….

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life **_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

My name is Harry James potter and I lost a friend of mines. Her name…her name was Hermione Jane Granger. That's you 'mione'. I know you will never get this letter but I know I will read it to you when I meet you again…In the next great adventure…

**_How to save a life  
How to save a life  
_**  
**_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_**

I want you to know that you are loved by teachers, students, and friends and family…I just wished you would have found that out sooner more than later….

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

Again, if I had known how to save a life I would have saved yours always remember that.

_**Had I known how to save a life **_

How to save a life

Sincerely,

Harry James Potter

Harry folded the letter and put it on the grave. Blinded by tears, Harry knelt down in front of the grave then taking a handful of dirt he buried the letter whispering "Dust to Dust, Ashes to Ashes…Rest in Peace, Hermione Granger," Before he got up and left the graveyard leaving behind a friend, never to return.

_**How to save a life**_

_**Finis**_

_A/n: What do you guy's think of then third installment of sincerely? Is it any good? This is the longest in the series; I personally think they get longer in ever part! I was crying when I was writing this and I'm sorry for those who I've made them cry… Thank you for all of the positive reviews I have received from the first two of this mini-series! Thank you all for reviewing! Remember to Read and Review!_

_**The-Lily-And-Her-Stag, out!**_


	4. Sincerely, Ron Billius Weasley

Disclaimer: I do not Ron!

My name is Ron Billius Weasley and I lost a friend and the love of my life to another boy. It broke my heart when I heard this but I stood strong because if she was happy than I should be happy too. Then she got herself pregnant and I still loved her but then when the guy goes and break her heart and then she goes and does the unthinkable. For my love was unrequited. But she is (was) everything I could ask for...everything I could want...everything I could love...

_**Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home  
For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own  
To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand  
Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land**_

I loved her more than any man could but she chose not me, the person who was right if front of her, but another who was technically he was everything I wished I could be, after all, he was Draco Malfoy….

_**This is going to break me clean in two  
This is going to bring me close to you **_

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed

_**(2x)**_

When you were pregnant I cried for the first time because I knew I lost you but still…I loved you….when you died I still loved you….when I went to your funeral I still loved you….now…I miss you….I need you….and still…I love you….

_**It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down  
I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around  
When it falls into place with you and I, we go from if to when  
Your side and mine are both behind it's indication**_

I hate myself for never telling you I loved you but I was afraid and I'm sorry I'm really am my heart wrench because I know that I wasn't the one to save you from that fall…to hold you and to tell you everything's going to be alright….I guess…I never really moved on…

_**This is going to bring me clarity  
This'll take the heart right out of me **_

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
(2x)

Now…I'm praying to God that'll maybe…just maybe…. you'll be alive somewhere…. and you'll come back to us…. that maybe…. you never left us… that maybe…. you'll finally let my heart free…. to love someone else…. or maybe…. still love you…

_**This is going to bring me to my knees  
I just want to hold you close to me **_

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed

_**(2x)**_

Because you are everything to me…my life…my soul…my heart….my all….and I'll give anything….anything….to hold you in my arms, for once,…to love you, for once,….to hear you voice, one more time,….to at least look at you, one more time,…I'll give anything for you….just you….only you….

_**She is everything I needed**_

They all say that you died because Draco didn't love you...if you had came to me I would have loved you…I could have kissed you…I could had caress you….I could have done anything for you so why….why did you do it….I know you'll never read this letter but it still give me comfort into knowing I told you that I love you….that I never stopped….and maybe never will….

_**She is everything**_

I wrote this letter to let you know that you are everything to me and that you are truly loved and I will miss you and I will never forget you….goodbye….I love you….

Sincerely,

Ron Billius Weasley

When they found that letter it was next to a broken man. Hermione Jane Granger was a beautiful intelligent woman who was broken by a man and died for a wrong cause these three letters where written by three of her closet friends who loved her dearly. Hermione in someway changed everyone, she has ever met, life. May this woman rest in peace." With that the priest stepped off the podium and laid the three letters on the grave. Everyone left after that, leaving behind three broken men who may never be repaired.

**Finis**

_A/n: That's the end of the series folks! I will be having sort of a sequel to this which is called finding out the truth it's already posted and I'm working on the first chapter now and I would like to thank **Darkprincess06** who inspired me into writing this sequel! Thank you! Anyway tell me what you think and before everyone gets confuse the priest was reading the letters Harry, Draco and Ron wrote it was part of the funeral. If your still confused just leave me a review and I'll explain as best as I can! Read and Review and thank you all for reviewing all the letters I truly appreciate the feedback though I think I made a lot of cry….Sorry! Read and Review!_

_The-Lily-And-Her-Stag92_

_P.S. - Sorry for the short chapter! _


	5. Sincerely, Ginny Molly Weasley

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot!

A/n: This is the letter from Ginny that did not make the cut for the sincerely, series. I thought some of you would like to know how Ginny felt. Song by **My Immortal by Evanescence (again!)**

_**Chapter 1: Sincerely, Ginny Molly Weasley**_

My name is Ginny Molly Weasley and I lost something special to me. I lost my first friend. The one who has always been there for me through thick and thin. She meant the world to me because if I had a problem I would always go to her and vice versa. So when I hear that perfect Hermione Granger kills herself…I feel like I am back in my first year…alone….

_**i'm so tired of being here**_

_**suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**and if you have to leave**_

_**i wish that you would just leave**_

_**'cause your presence still lingers here**_

_**and it won't leave me alone**_

Now, I cannot sleep at night because I know that while I am alive my best friend is dead. She will not be there to help me with my homework or my love life. She is gone forever and I cannot do anything to stop that…

_**these wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**this pain is just too real**_

_**there's just too much that time cannot erase**_

It hurts to know that you are gone. To know that you will not be in the library trying to make my brother and Harry do homework. To know that you will not wake up to see another day. To know that my last words to you were "I hate you"…

_**when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**i held your hand through all of these years**_

_**but you still have**_

_**all of me**_

Am I the reason you are dead? Is it because I said all those hateful words? Is it because I called you a slut because you are dating a Malfoy and you are carrying his child? Is it?

_**you used to captivate me**_

_**by your resonating life**_

_**now i'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**your face it haunts**_

_**my once pleasant dreams**_

_**your voice it chased away**_

_**all the sanity in me**_

Because if it were, than I do not know how I would live to know that I killed my best friend. I am sorry, Hermione, I'm really am. I did not mean to say all those things…to say that you should either get an abortion or die…

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**

_**this pain is just too real**_

_**there's just too much that time cannot erase**_

You were my immortal…the one that kept me strong…the one that always had something to say…the one who consoled me when I was broken…But now you are gone and I am left alone with my own anguish…to be haunted with all the hurt I brought you…

_**when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**i held your hand through all of these years**_

_**but you still have**_

_**all of me**_

I don't know why you killed yourself but I know you hurt me because I'm alone Hermione and without you by my side…I'm nothing….

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me**_

_**i've been alone all along**_

I will never forget you, Hermione, I will never forget all the good times and bad all that we have been through and I pray that wherever you are…you will not forget us…

_**when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**i held your hand through all of these years**_

_**but you still have**_

_**all of me**_

Goodbye, Hermione, may you rest in peace and may you know that Ron, Harry, Draco and I all love you and you should not have left us here to face the world without you. Because I know, you would have loved to see the world.

You will always be a part of me and you will always be in my heart,

Sincerely,

Ginny Molly Weasley

Silent tears drop unto the letter as Ginny tries to close it. When she finally does she apparates to the cemetery, the one she has not been for years, and drops the letter on the grave that read 'Hermione Jane Granger'. Then she sits down and starts to talk to the grave. The next day Ginny Weasley is in St. Mungo's for insanity…

**End of Chapter**

A/n: What do you think? This was the one letter that did not make it to the Sincerely, Series. I thought you readers would like to know what Ginny felt about it. I hope you liked it! It was not much I know and I am sorry! I think that is it folks and those who is wondering when I am updating the sequel (Finding Out The Truth). I will update after I update the Death of The Heart, which will be in another 3-5 days. So expect it on…March 9th or 14th. Hope you review!


End file.
